No-Fly Zone
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Oneshot. Femslash. 1st LISA/SU! "...her perspective changed with one letter...that she could've...disregarded if she'd had the will to stand up to her feelings." Mention if used, thx.


**No-Fly Zone**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

- ^-^3

When Lisa first saw her, she was struck by her eyes.

They were so black and shiny and innocent that Lisa was reminded of a doe. She never could strike that image of Su Li from her mind.

When Su first saw her, she was struck by her hair.

It looked so soft and light and gorgeous that Su was reminded of an angel on earth. Angels didn't exist, so Su tried to discard the idea. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she always acquainted Lisa Turpin with the term "fallen angel."

With those thoughts in mind, Lisa and Su kept to themselves, friends but not friends, Housemates but not classmates. Lisa hung out more with Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil. Su spent much of her time with Morag MacDougal. It was some kind of dance, with them dancing circles around each other, never to meet in the middle.

First year was the start of the dance just for having met each other. But Lisa told herself she ought to open her eyes to the world around her. Su told herself the same thing, that Hogwarts was a new experience to be fully tested. And so they prepared to dance.

Second year was a trifle frightening. Students went out to into corridors and they were Petrified! Fear united the second-year Ravenclaw girls just a wee bit more. Su and Lisa took one step forward when they briefly spoke.

"At least we won't be attacked," Su surmised.

"The five of us are all half-blood, so you're right," Lisa remarked. Su didn't correct her; Morag was a pureblood, but that didn't really matter. Nothing much matter when people were getting hurt.

Third year was more terrifying. The realization that a killer was on the loose, the chance that he was at Hogwarts since the Dementors had made an appearance—Lisa hated all of it. She really wished that school life could be normal; all she wanted to do was study and do her best; Su agreed. And so they twirled.

Fourth year brought them some normalcy in the form of change. The Triwizard Tournament was something they could all look forward to. Not only did they get to interact with other schools—Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!—but the school year wasn't a usual one. Even though Harry Potter was disliked by about half the school for a while, Su and Lisa ended up supporting him as the tasks wore on. The girls even went to the Yule Ball, Lisa in a glimmering bronze gown, Su in a midnight blue dress… Su loved Lisa's angel hair flowing freely. They literally danced circles around each other that night.

Fifth year was…strange. Hormones were hitting Hogwarts. Lisa went through a dating phase—Terry and Michael and Anthony. Su watched on, watched by Blaise Zabini, but that was nothing more than a passing fancy. Long before fifth year was over and Umbridge had been chased from the school, Lisa and Su found themselves chatting again, more often this time. They spun on their heels around one another.

Sixth year was ridiculous. It could've been so much more. It was almost a hazard-free time until the end when Dumbledore died. Lisa hadn't seen Su cry before. Those doe eyes were not doe eyes, Lisa understood. They were Su's beautiful eyes made ugly by having wept red and raw… Lisa held Su for the first time that night, and they cried together. The dance continued, but at least their hands were joined now.

Seventh year. Everyone would remember it.

It was a time of panic and strife and secrecy. Lisa and Su did their best to get by. On one occasion, when they were almost caught out of bed in the library by Alecto and Madam Pince wasn't there to vouch for them, the same thought occurred to Lisa and Su: _Do I save myself or her?_ Lisa even asked, quietly, Padma what she would've done, and Padma stared at the both of them, agape.

"You two are best mates, aren't you?"

It was an absurd idea. Lisa and Su, best friends? Neither of them had considered it before…but now the idea took root. Okay. Perhaps they were best friends. Lisa knew she didn't get along with the other girls like she did with Su, in some ways. Su knew she didn't get along with the other girls like she did with Lisa, in some ways. They were a…peculiar pair. But yes. Perhaps that made them best friends.

That was tested in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Amidst the spells, the blood, the rubble, Su and Lisa tried to figure out a plan. Everyone else was fighting, but this one time too few Ravenclaws were using their brains to actually come up with a tactical strategy. Not Lisa and Su, though. They wanted to help win the fight, but they wanted to survive, as well.

"There's the tower—we should protect the tower—"

"—if a spell hits us at the joint, the tower will crumble—"

"—should do what we can to keep the stronghold up, and the castle is the stronghold—"

"Fine. But we'll need more than a couple of wands for this—"

A few of them went downstairs. The rest stayed in Ravenclaw Tower. Booms, crashes, and bangs—it all happened around them until it came to them, right on their doorstep. One, two, no, three Death Eaters were more than enough of a challenge for the students. Down, Mandy went. Morag was Blasted out of a new hole in the tower. Even Anthony failed, his dueling skills no match for a Dark Wizard.

Su grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her to her and they faced a Death Eater together. Lisa said a silent prayer and by Merlin, it must've worked, for the Death Eater in question was not very good at fending off two girls' rapid-fire hexes and jinxes. Good thing, too—they had almost fallen through the same hole that had claimed Morag's life moments before.

After more fighting, more death, more destruction, the girls found a spare minute in the following, eerie silence to cry for their friends and schoolmates. Su left then, Lisa following suit shortly afterwards.

The war was over, but the dance was not.

The days, the weeks, the months, and the years after the war were painful reminders of all that had been. Lisa became a Healer to busy her hands since she couldn't busy her mind. All she saw was a pair of glittering black eyes anymore.

Su travelled, living without magic to see what it was like. But how could she forget magic when one angel—a _magical_ being—was constantly appearing in her head? Sometimes she heard the flapping of wings, but Su convinced herself it was a mirage. It was merely the flutter of her heart.

The dance was slowing down.

Someone—neither of them was sure who, exactly—came up with the idea to have a Ravenclaw reunion. Lisa liked the sentimentality of it, but Su thought it didn't really matter. Only about half of them were left, anyway. But her perspective changed with one letter, one tentative missive that she could've discarded and disregarded if she'd had the will to stand up to her feelings.

_Su—_

_ Are you going to reunite with our fellow eagles?_

—_Lisa T._

"Lisa T."—as though Su knew that many Lisas! But Su gave in to her heart's funny beats, deciphering them after all this time. And really, she was Sorted into Ravenclaw House?

The dance picked up speed and they dipped, but they were swaying closer together this time.

Lisa didn't know what to expect when Su was there that day, standing outside of St. Mungo's, waiting, when Lisa left after a day's work. Lisa had meant to go home, change, meet her old friends at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink or two. She was not expecting to see her favorite set of eyes on her, right then. She was lost in them and her feet moved on their own at the same time that another set of feet carried those eyes closer and closer and closer to her—

With a crash, Su had Lisa in her arms, and she was determined never to let her go again. She brushed that downy golden hair—angel hair—out of Lisa's pink face and kissed her. Lisa's face was pinker, and Su's matched, when they entered the Leaky Cauldron. But Su refused to let go of her hand.

Padma stopped bickering with Michael when Terry dropped his firewhiskey on their booth's table when he spied the two women walking towards them. Terry blinked a few times, Padma gaped at them, and Michael smirked. But they all had one thing to say: "_FINALLY_!"

Su grinned as Lisa, embarrassed, turned and hid her face in Su's shoulder. It was all as it should be.

The dance was over and the applause was deafening. They took a bow, wondering what to do for an encore.

- ^-^3

**:D ENCORE! OMG, I wasn't expecting them to turn out so well, so I slept on it and woke up only to have my fingers write this for me, so YAY! :3 They are cute together, and I love that Pad, Mike, and Terr all knew it had to happen. XD Lisa&Su do need an encore, Merlin! :}**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;3**

**And another thanks to my awesome FFN twin, ****Morghen****, for the prompt "lollygagging"—it was PERFECT for them! XDDD**


End file.
